Une dette marquée de rouge
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: [ALYS] Ma petite participation au deuxième défi de l'Intermonde basé sur LEORA. Personnages présents : LEORA et ALYS


Une dette marquée de rouge

 _Défis de l'Intermonde : les RED LIONS et les GOLDEN LIONS embrasent Titanium City_

Ma petit participation au deuxième défi de l'Intermonde basé sur LEORA.

Personnages présents : LEORA et ALYS

Pour ceux qui ne les connaîtraient pas, ALYS et LEORA sont nos chanteuses virtuelles françaises, développées par VoxWave. Le principe de l'Intermonde étant de permettre à chacun d'apporter sa contribution à l'univers.

Pour plus d'information vous pouvez retrouver le groupe de l'Intermonde ici : groups/361412960978054/permalink/362991317486885/

(Rajoutez : https-:/-www.-facebook.-com-/ , sans les '-' devant le lien)

En m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

J'arpente d'un pas lourd cet immeuble en ruines, que nous avons fait nôtre au fil des années. Petit à petit, pièce après pièce, planche après planche, nous avons retapé cet endroit. Nous l'avons meublé, nous en avons fait un lieu agréable, accueillant et chaleureux. Nous en avons fait notre chez nous. Le refuge qu'on nous refusait, la maison que nous n'avons jamais eue, nous l'avons construit ici, à la force de nos bras, tous ensemble. Je balaie du regard ces hommes et ces femmes qui attendent mes ordres, les RED LIONS. Ils sont voutés, courbés sur leurs armes, les yeux cernés, emplis d'ombres et de flammes dévastatrices. Je regarde cet endroit, notre chez nous, notre maison, transformée en place forte, barricadée. Fini les feux dans la grande cheminée et les repas animés dans l'immense cuisine. Les canapés éventrés du salon, autrefois si confortables, servent maintenant à condamner portes et fenêtres. La pièce, auparavant si lumineuse, est désormais plongée dans une pénombre qui habite également nos cœurs.

Goro est debout au milieu des RED, il me toise de toute sa hauteur, alors que la colère tempête dans ses yeux gris. À ses pieds, soigneusement enveloppé dans un drap blanc tacheté de rouge, la raison de sa fureur : le corps sans vie de l'un des nôtres, le corps de Billy. Je serre les poings, réprimant mes larmes. Je ne peux faillir maintenant, ils ont besoin de moi, ils ont besoin d'un chef et d'un leader en ces temps troublés.

''LEORA, c'est allé trop loin.''

Oui, beaucoup trop loin. Tout ça pour une stupide histoire de nom. RED LIONS et GOLDEN LIONS, deux gangs rivaux qui se disputent l'exclusivité de leur animal totem. Au début, ça n'avait été que des escarmouches bon enfant et sans autres conséquences que quelques blessures d'amour propre. Mais depuis quelques mois, les choses ont changé. Le ton est monté et la violence des altercations aussi, jusqu'à l'irréparable. J'expire doucement. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je sens l'attente de tous ces yeux braqués sur moi, mais je rechigne.

''C'est une déclaration de guerre.''

Ma voix est plus assurée que je ne l'aurais cru.

''Ce soir, nous devons en finir, il n'y a plus assez de place pour nos deux clans dans cette ville !''

Finalement, le chagrin recule, et la colère embrase mes sens. Ainsi je rejoins l'état d'esprit général et ce besoin de vengeance qui anime chacun des miens. Pourtant la peur pèse de tout son poids sur mes épaules, alors que je prononce mes ultimes paroles.

''Prenez les armes, RED LIONS, ce soir la lune sera témoin de notre victoire ! Ce soir nous reprendrons ce qui nous revient de droit ! Ce soir nous vengerons la mort des nôtres ! Ne pleurez pas, vous qui êtes mes frères et mes sœurs. Nous sommes un clan, une famille. Alors que votre bras soit l'arme de la justice qui punira nos assassins ! Que votre vengeance soit accomplie ce soir, par nos crocs et par nos griffes ! Détruisons nos ennemis !''

Le rugissement galvanisé des miens s'élève et je l'accompagne en brandissant mon épée vers le ciel rougeoyant du crépuscule. Pourtant, le cœur n'y est pas. C'est néanmoins la seule chose à faire, la seule décision possible. Mais aussi la plus terrible de toutes. Ce soir, je mène les miens à la vengeance, et à la mort.

L'attaque sur la base des GOLDEN LIONS est brutale, sauvage, témoin de la fureur des miens. Les tirs de blasters transpercent le silence de la nuit, autant que les corps. Les hurlements de douleurs, l'odeur de la peur et du sang, puis bientôt le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent. Tout n'est que colère, violence et terreur. Pourtant, aucune crainte pour faire trembler mes membres, tandis que la rage bouillonne dans mes veines. Mon être est tout entier lancé vers mes adversaires et mon objectif : leur faire payer, prendre le plus de vies possible, tel un tribut. Pour les miens qui sont tombés ces derniers jours, pour ceux tombent cette nuit et tous ceux qui tomberont demain.

Je m'élance à l'assaut de ce bâtiment aussi fissuré que le nôtre, et je m'empêche de penser qu'ils nous ressemblent. Un amas de reclus et d'exilés qui se regroupent pour se tenir chaud lors des trop longues nuits d'hiver, passées à la rue. Je me hâte dans les couloirs sombres, la mort est en marche. Mon esprit est déjà loin, replié dans cette cache profonde qu'il a pris l'habitude de rejoindre durant les pires moments. Mon corps réagit seul, m'ouvrant la voie de la pointe de mon épée. Je remercie à cet instant ces réflexes précis, longtemps oubliés, mais toujours affutés. Ceux-là mêmes que j'ai tenté d'enterrer avec mon passé. Néanmoins, mes muscles se souviennent. Mes anciens instincts me portent ce soir, aussi fidèles qu'à l'époque, m'assurant la survie. Et la victoire.

Enfin, mon arme rencontre violemment celle du chef des GOLDEN LIONS, et un cri quasi animal sort de ma gorge. Je ne vois rien, rien que le sang et la mort. Cet être n'est plus humain, juste un monstre à abattre. Les coups sont rapides et puissants. Les corps s'affrontent, se croisent, se fatiguent, mais tiennent bon. Attaques, esquives, parades, notre combat est telle une danse, dont le rythme est donné par nos deux lames. Une danse mortelle qui n'aura qu'un unique vainqueur. Nos sangs se mêlent un peu plus à chaque coup, quelle étrange sensation, cette proximité, cette intimité presque. Nos âmes mises à nue se provoquent, nos mouvements sont porteurs de tous nos espoirs ainsi que de nos rêves inassouvis. Mais cette chorégraphie est souillée par la haine et la colère. Aucune compréhension ne viendra de cet échange dont le dénouement ne pourra être que la mort. Mort que je donne enfin par le tranchant de mon épée. J'ai été plus forte, plus endurante, plus déterminée. Un cri de victoire m'échappe, mais autour de moi, seul le silence me répond.

Je me traine difficilement hors du bâtiment, au loin l'orage gronde, faisant écho à mon cœur en détresse. Tout n'est plus que chaos et désolation, j'ai cessé de compter les corps inanimés. Le poids de chaque vie perdue pèse sur mes épaules. Les vies que j'ai prises, les vies que j'ai fait prendre, les vies que l'on m'a prises et celles que j'ai condamnées. Je trébuche sur la terre devenue rouge et tombe à genoux. Les larmes enfin se libèrent, je pleure pour tous ceux qui ont trépassé ce soir, je pleure pour cette stupide guerre déclenchée par une futile histoire de nom. Un conflit est toujours idiot, et jamais ne vaudra les vies sacrifiées pour lui. Ce soir encore, j'ai tout perdu et je saigne d'avoir fait ce qui était juste, tout en connaissant d'avance le prix bien trop élevé.

Un éclair déchire le ciel et la pluie tombe enfin, lavant la terre, nettoyant mon corps et mon âme. Je hurle, je crie ma détresse avec l'orage, puis je m'effondre. Je laisse l'eau refroidir mes membres, à quoi bon bouger ? Je n'ai plus rien, plus rien ne m'attend, il n'y a plus rien à protéger. Des bruits de pas me font relever la tête. Une forme est penchée sur moi. Je frissonne, de froid et de peur. Ces cheveux bleus, le chef des GOLDEN LIONS n'avait-il pas les mêmes ? Comment peut-il être encore vivant ? Je resserre ma prise sur mon épée, mais déjà ma conscience m'échappe. Je suis trop fatiguée, trop affaiblie.

''L'objectif sera atteint dans 10 minutes.''

La voix synthétique de Geldar me fait sursauter et j'ouvre brutalement les yeux. Il me faut quelques instants d'immobilité forcée pour me souvenir d'où je suis. Je retrouve peu à peu mon calme et une respiration plus posée, alors que mon esprit délaisse le passé pour revenir au présent. Une porte s'ouvre et bonne odeur de café vient chatouiller mes narines. Aussi je me redresse du canapé où je m'étais assoupie.

''Cette petite sieste t'a fait du bien LEORA ? Nous arrivons bientôt.''

Sa voix chantonne presque et j'admire un instant son si doux sourire.

''Oui, merci ALYS. Geldar m'a prévenue en effet.''

Je lui rends son sourire et accepte de bonne grâce le liquide chaud et ambré qui achève d'éparpiller les bribes des souvenirs passés.

''Tout va bien ? Tu sembles ailleurs ?''

Je soutiens son regard mauve, y cherchant des réponses. Elle m'a sauvée, recueillie, offert une nouvelle chance que je n'espérais plus, une nouvelle raison de me battre. Je commence à peine à comprendre qui elle est : la gardienne d'un monde dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'étendue et qui combat des créatures plus effrayantes que celles mes pires cauchemars. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je lui dois la vie. Je lui suis redevable de m'avoir secourue, aussi je ferai tout pour l'aider en retour.

''Rien de grave, je repensais juste à notre rencontre.''

Son sourire se fait triste et elle pose une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

''Je suis désolée pour tes anciens compagnons. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pourrais jamais les remplacer et je ne le souhaite pas. Mais je veux que tu te sentes bien ici, puisque tu as choisi de rester. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi…''

''Non, ce n'est pas ça…''

Elle m'interroge du regard. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'exprimer mes sentiments, aussi ma réponse est lacunaire.

''Pourquoi ?''

Oui, pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ? Nos regards se croisent, quelque chose passe entre nous. Une chose impalpable que je ne saisis pas. Néanmoins, la gardienne des mondes semble comprendre ce qui m'échappe encore.

''J'ai besoin de toi, LEORA.''

Les mots sont sincères, énoncés avec un sérieux qui me désarme. J'ai plus besoin d'elle, qu'elle de moi. Elle se bat contre des forces qui me dépassent, pour un objectif que je conçois à peine mieux. Pourtant elle est là, à m'assurer qu'elle a besoin de moi avec ce regard insondable. Comme si elle connaissait des vérités que j'avais occultées, comme si elle voyait en moi un secret que j'étais la seule à ignorer.

La voix de Geldar résonne à nouveau, nous prévenant de l'arrivée imminente. ALYS me quitte donc pour aller manœuvrer au poste de pilotage. Je reste alors un moment seule avec mon café et mes questionnements. Finalement, je termine ma tasse et me redresse, puis je m'équipe. Je rejoins ensuite celle qui m'a sauvée, tout en me faisant cette promesse : un jour, je comprendrai. Je comprendrai ce que cachent tes sourires tristes et les ombres de ton regard mauve. Un jour, je saisirai l'ampleur de ta tâche et les mystères de ton histoire. Et d'ici là, je vivrai. En mémoire de ceux qui sont morts, de ceux que j'ai tués et fait tuer. Dans le souvenir de tout ce que j'ai perdu et dans l'espoir de tout ce que j'ai à découvrir. Je vivrai en l'honneur de cette nouvelle chance que tu m'offres, je vivrai avec toi. Je te suivrai où que tu ailles, quel que soit le danger. Je te protégerai, je te prêterai ma force, et je te rembourserai cette dette de vie que j'ai envers toi. Car LEORA, pirate et voleuse, paye toujours ce qu'elle doit.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu.

En espérant que ce petit texte vous aura plu.


End file.
